Leashed!
by Random Thoughts
Summary: An older Rin admires Kagome's ability to control Inu-Yasha with the power of 'sit'. What will Rin do when Sessy acquires a magical...leash? SessRin
1. A visit

A/N: Yay! My first Sess/Rin fic! I just looove this couple, and I've been reading a lot of fics about them, and so I decided to try my hand at writing one! Please read it, and leave me review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA, for all you lawyers out there.  
  
"Sit, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"OW! KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome smiled charmingly up at the Lord of the Western Lands. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-san. As you surely know, your brother can be a bit-er- temperamental. I didn't tell him I'd invited you, and he was, well, surprised."  
  
"Indeed." Sesshoumaru glanced down at his half-brother. "So, Inu-Yasha. Still under the control of this human, I see."  
  
"Well, she is my wife," Inu-Yasha growled in reply.  
  
"Hello, Rin! It's been a while," Kagome said to the girl.  
  
Rin was looking back and forth, from Kagome to Inu-Yasha, who was just now getting off of the ground. "Kagome-san, I forgot that you could do that!"  
  
"Oh, yes," Kagome grinned. "Even though he's gotten more mature, that necklace still comes in handy once in a while! Do you want to come and help me make dinner, Rin?"  
  
"May I, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked her protector.  
  
"Yes, Rin," Sesshoumaru replied, not looking at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, would you please go and tell Sango and Miroku that they should come over soon if they want to eat with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes," Inu-Yasha said, rolling his eyes. "Whoa!" he cried, as he was almost knocked off of his feet by a small creature. "What the-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! I finally found you!" A panting Jaken rushed over to him. "I thought I had lost you, milord!"  
  
"Go with Rin, Jaken," the youkai commanded. "Make sure she is all right."  
  
"But, Sesshoumaru-sama-"  
  
"Now, Jaken."  
  
Grumbling, the frog demon walked into the house.  
  
"What are you worried about?" Inu-Yasha asked his half brother disgustedly. "She's with Kagome, not some murdering youkai."  
  
"Do not question my orders to my underlings," Sesshoumaru said in an even tone. "Remember that you are still only hanyou."  
  
"Fine, be that way," Inu-Yasha snapped. "Are you planning to just stand there all night?"  
  
"It is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru responded, turning his gaze up to the sky.  
  
"Idiot," Inu-Yasha muttered as he stalked away.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"I, um..." The sixteen year old was still shy around people. "I was wondering...how is it that you control Inu-Yasha with that necklace?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh, that happened a long time ago, when we had just started looking for the jewel shards. It was Lady Kaede's doing, actually. She put the prayer beads around his neck, and then I just had to say-" Kagome glanced around to make sure her husband was not in the immediate vicinity. "sit, and then he would land on his face! It's something every woman should have," she confided.  
  
Rin giggled, then sighed.  
  
Kagome asked, "What's the matter, Rin?" Concern was evident in her voice.  
  
"Nothing important," Rin replied, looking down at the floor. "It's just-"  
  
"Something to do with Sesshoumaru-san?" Kagome asked, rather astutely.  
  
"Well...yes. He won't look at me anymore. He won't talk to me much, either."  
  
Kagome got a strange gleam in her eye. "Ah."  
  
"He's the most important person in the world to me!" Rin burst out. "Oh!" Rin's hand flew to her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud? You don't think he heard, do you?"  
  
"Don't worry," Kagome assured her with a smile. "I have a pretty good idea of what inu youkai can and can't hear."  
  
"Oh, Kagome-san," Rin cried. "Sesshoumaru-sama has been saying he'll leave me here, or at another village! Ever since I turned fourteen, he's been talking about it, but now I think he means it! He says I should be married already, but-" Rin suddenly looked defiant. "I don't want to be married! I want to keep living and traveling with Ah and Un, and Jaken, and Sesshoumaru-sama forever! I-it's the only life I want! Why can't he see that?"  
  
"Men sometimes have a hard time seeing things like that," Kagome told Rin, who now looked miserable. "Tell you what. If you want to, we can talk with Sango later. Maybe she'll have some ideas about how to get things through a man's thick skull."  
  
"All right, Kagome-san," Rin said. "Thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome, Rin," Kagome responded warmly.  
  
Dinner would have been a fairly quiet event, but for the chattering of Sango and Miroku's three children, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome's twins, who'd been spending the day playing with their friends, as always. Sesshoumaru sat silently, not speaking and not eating. Kagome noted that he was carefully avoiding even a glance at Rin.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at his brother until Kagome subtly grabbed hold of a lock of his hair and pulled, causing him to yelp. This brought no reaction from Sesshoumaru, which was odd. He usually would have graced his hanyou half- brother with a look of disgust, at least. Miroku, however, nodded sympathetically in Inu-Yasha's direction.  
  
Rin had been kept busy by the children, who seemed to be everywhere at once. The twins, who were two years old, were especially distracting. They both had inherited their father's ears, although only Kaede's were white. Sota's were as black as his mother's hair. They both took immense pride in these signs of their demon heritage, and insisted that Rin admire them, which she did.  
  
Sango and Miroku's children were mostly less rambunctious. Kohaku, the eldest at seven, was quite disdainful of the younger children's antics. He was sitting by his father, very well behaved and well mannered. Rumiko was four and painfully shy. She hid behind her mother, occasionally sneaking glances at the white-haired youkai lord across from them. Nezuna was the same age as the twins. They had a running argument (in their limited vocabularies) about whether dog or human ears were better. None of them paid any attention to Sesshoumaru, after discovering that he was not inclined to play with them.  
  
Jaken, like Myoga before him, had discovered it was best to hide rather than to try to intimidate the little ones with age and status. He was behind Sesshoumaru, nursing his face (which had been poked several times) and his pride, and once in a while muttering things like 'insolent whelps' and 'barbarian savages'.  
  
Afterwards, Inu-Yasha and Miroku were literally assaulted by a wave of children, after Sango not-too-gently suggested that the little ones leave Rin alone, and Kagome told them to go play with their fathers.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san, I hope you were satisfied with dinner," said Kagome politely, although it was clear that the youkai hadn't eaten a bite. "If you would like, you could go with the children. They like to visit a very pretty pond that's right over there. Or you could go in the house, where it's more comfortable."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked as surprised as he'd ever looked. Surely this human woman was not trying to dismiss him, the Lord of the Western Lands. That was certainly what she was suggesting with her tone.  
  
"I may prefer to stay here," Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
"I doubt that," Kagome said cheerfully. "With three women discussing the men in their lives? You would hardly be at ease."  
  
Rin, being very intelligent, also realized what Kagome was doing. "Kagome- san," she whispered anxiously. "Do you think-"  
  
"Don't worry," Sango whispered back, as Kagome winked. "Kagome knows what she's doing, Rin."  
  
Of course, Sesshoumaru caught this entire exchange. For the first time in a while, his gaze caught and held Rin's. "Three women. Yes, of course. My presence would not aid any of you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin began, but the youkai had already gotten to his feet and left, going in the direction of the house. "Wait!" Jaken wailed, running after him. "Don't leave me here with three women, milord!"  
  
"Now we can talk!" Kagome said brightly, as soon as Jaken disappeared from view.  
  
Rin was appalled. "But Kagome-san, Sango-san, what you just did to Sesshoumaru-sama-"  
  
"Completely necessary," Sango interrupted. "A man with no one to discipline him is a danger to everyone around him, including himself."  
  
"And stop with this –san business," Kagome told her. "It's just Kagome and Sango, okay, Rin?"  
  
"Well...okay," Rin agreed hesitantly. "I suppose so, Kagome-sa...Kagome."  
  
"Good!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Now we'll think of something to get that man to notice you more, demon lord or no demon lord!"  
  
"All right," Rin said, still not sure about their irreverent attitude toward her lord.  
  
"So, Rin, he doesn't pay much attention to you, hmm?" Sango asked kindly. "That must be hard for you, since he's your only company."  
  
"Well, there's the servants at his house, and Ah and Un, and Jaken..." Rin started to say.  
  
"Yes, but he's been your protector for years, right?" Kagome said. "You said he's the most important person to you. It's not fair of him to just start ignoring you. I saw how he wouldn't look at you throughout dinner. Is that how he is all the time?"  
  
"Well, um, I guess so, mostly," Rin said in a small voice. Then, more sadly, "Yes."  
  
"But how are we supposed to get a powerful youkai lord like Sesshoumaru to do anything he doesn't want to do?" Sango asked Kagome thoughtfully.  
  
Rin and Sango both looked at Kagome for an answer. Kagome had an odd expression on her face. "Kagome, that face is a little scary," Sango laughed.  
  
Rin agreed. Suddenly she felt... happiness. Being around Kagome and Sango, who were so caring, helpful, and capable gave Rin a good feeling. She also felt sort of worried for Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Kagome-sa...Kagome?" Rin queried. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
"Of course not," Kagome agreed, too amicably. "Now, I think we should all have a good night's sleep, and then we can talk in the morning, okay, Rin? If you'll go on up to the house, Sango and I will be there in a minute. We have to rescue our husbands, I think."  
  
"Wh-what?" Rin asked, startled by how quickly the other woman had changed the subject. "I mean...that would be fine, Kagome. Thank you." Rin walked away, still puzzled.  
  
"That poor girl," Sango commented, shaking her head. "I don't think she has an assertive bone in her body."  
  
"Oh yes she does," Kagome said, grinning almost demonically. "It's buried in there somewhere. We just have to bring it to the surface."  
  
"What are you plotting?" asked Sango, chuckling. "I almost pity Sesshoumaru, with that look on your face."  
  
Rin opened the door to the house. She ran into Sesshoumaru, who was on his way out. "Rin!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, backing away.  
  
"You needn't apologize for everything small such as that, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, staring at her with a strange intensity.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
"Rin, I-" he began to say. Then Jaken's ranting could be heard as he came from the back room of the house. "Those women! How insolent, to speak so to the great youkai Sesshoumaru! And those brats! Sesshoumaru-sama, if you'll excuse my saying so, I hope we never come back to your brother's house!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, are we going to stay the night?" Rin asked him hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Rin," he replied. "I will leave in the morning."  
  
It took her a second to understand the implication of what he'd said. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered. "You do not mean-?"  
  
"Yes, Rin," he repeated. "You will stay here. There is a village with boys and girls your own age near to here. You seem-" he paused. "You seem happy with Inu-Yasha's mate and their children."  
  
"No, but Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm happier with y-"  
  
"That is because you have never known another life," he responded curtly. "You will be happier here, with humans."  
  
Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. She started to speak, but could not form coherent words. Then she whirled and ran out the door.  
  
"A wise decision, to be sure, milord," Jaken stated. "That human girl has been a great inconveni-"  
  
"Hush, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
"Yes, milord," he simpered in return.  
  
Sango stared at her friend in awe. "Kagome, you are remarkably devious!"  
  
"I suppose I am, huh?" Kagome giggled. "We just need Kaede's help, and this plan will be perfect!"  
  
"Are you going to tell Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Oh, no," Kagome said, waving a hand in dismissal. "That way he can claim innocence, and his dear brother won't have another reason to kill him. I'll just need to borrow Kirara later."  
  
The women grinned conspiratorially.  
  
A/N: Hmm, what are they plotting? If you'd like to see more of this story, please review and tell me! Thank you for reading this far, even if you don't review! ^_^ 


	2. The plan

A/N: Hmm, it took longer than I expected to write this chapter. I'm very sorry about that. My mother's been having medical problems, nothing really serious, but it's interfering with her life AND mine. I've been busy helping her on top of doing my homework, so again, sorry. My goodness, I got more reviews than I expected! I'm smiling like this as I type: ^_____________________________^ So here are my review responses:  
  
gimmipickles2eat- Thank you! I'm glad you like it ^-^. Sorry I took so long updating!  
  
Angel64- I'm happy to hear you think it's funny ^-^  
  
merryday- I hope you like this next chapter! ^-^  
  
badgerwolf- Glad to hear you like the kids! Sesshoumaru could use some humility, I think ^-^  
  
SilverKnight7- I finally updated! ^-^ Sorry about the wait!  
  
Rogue Taiji-ya- I'm glad to hear it! ^-^ I love Rin too!  
  
Neko-Jinx- Sorry I took so long updating! I hope you keep reading! ^-^  
  
marnika- Yes, I think it's definitely time Rin got a turn at the wheel ^-^  
  
LadtWaterDragon- Hmm...something that spells trouble for Sesshoumaru, for sure! ^-^  
  
DaVvy jOnEs LoCkEr- Thank you! ^-^ I'm glad you liked it!  
  
B- I finally continued it! ^-^  
  
Tiff- Even after my long update time, do I still get a cookie? ^-^ I'll try to update sooner next time.  
  
Wakadori Ramen- Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! ^-^ I spaced it out this time, and I'll be giving more background in upcoming chapters...Again, thank you!  
  
Story Weaver1- Yes, Sessy's a bit OOC, I think. Something like a rosary, you'll see!  
  
Golden-sama- Thank you so much for reading this! ^-^ I'm going to be giving more background info, next chapter, I think, about Inu-Yasha and Sessy's relationship. Thank you again!  
  
anhimals- Hehe, you'll see, in this chapter and the next! ^-^ Glad you're hooked!  
  
Mika- Sorry about the long update time-thank you so much for the nice review! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter for that  
  
Now, the story!  
  
Sesshoumaru, youkai Lord of the Western Lands, had won hundreds of fights, with and without his sword. He was also a very successful negotiator, and could get what he wanted quite easily. So he was slightly surprised this night when he found himself unable to deal with one teenaged girl. He certainly hadn't intended to act as he had, and cursed himself inwardly.  
  
Jaken, beside him, was in the middle of a ridiculous tirade, as usual when he perceived an insult to his master. "The nerve of that impertinent girl! She's been inconveniencing milord for almost ten years now! She should feel honored that the great Lord Sesshoumaru didn't rid himself of her a long-"  
  
"Jaken."  
  
The small demon immediately ceased his ranting. "Yes, milord?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, bowing. But he opened his mouth again a second later. "Will we be leaving right away, milord?"  
  
The youkai lord made a sound that was almost a sigh. "No. I need to discuss things with my brother and his wife first. I believe we will leave tonight, however."  
  
"I suppose milord must speak to that mongrel and his human, to be polite," Jaken stated disgustedly. "Although I hate to say it, I myself owe my life to them. I'm sure they'll be happy to add another to their-" he shuddered. "-mob of children."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't bother to point out the fact that Inu-Yasha only had two children, hardly a 'mob'. Nor did he shut his servant up again. That was something he didn't need: a sulking Jaken.  
  
Jaken never changes, he thought, annoyed. Eighty-five years, and it's still just the same, simple-minded speeches constantly.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt as though he had nearly made a connection in his mind...but not /quite/. Something to do with Jaken and Rin...  
  
'What's wrong with me?' he thought, irritated with himself. He just couldn't figure out what his mind was trying to tell him. This was a drastic departure from his normal, rapid way of thinking. Not a welcome one, either.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were carrying one sleeping twin each as they carefully walked home. Inu-Yasha and Miroku had perfected their method of getting the kids to sleep (which was simply playing so hard with the children that they had no energy left). Of course, as a consequence of this, Inu-Yasha and Miroku were pretty well asleep themselves by the end.  
  
"They're getting heavy, Kagome," the hanyou groaned. "If I knew our kids would weigh fifty pounds each by the time they were two..."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Not quite that heavy. But," she admitted, "They /are/ getting to be armfuls. I think we should probably try to have them fall asleep at home from now on."  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps from down the path. An instant later, Rin came very close to bumping into Kagome and the sleeping Kaede.  
  
"Rin, what's the matter?" Kagome asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'm sure it's Sesshoumaru's fault," Inu-Yasha observed. "That guy has probably never heard of the word 'sensitive'."  
  
Kagome snorted. "You've only recently understood the meaning of that particular word, dear."  
  
"It /is/ Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin told them. She wasn't crying, Kagome noticed, but sounded very upset. "He didn't even ask me! It's not fair! I didn't think he'd-" Rin seemed to run out of words at that point, and just stood, staring up at the sky (a very Sesshoumaru-like act, both Kagome and Inu-Yasha noticed).  
  
"Rin, what did he say to you?" Kagome asked gently. "What-"  
  
"Kagome-san, it's not that I don't like you, and Inu-Yasha-san, and Sota and Kaede, but I don't /want/ to live here!" Rin cried. "I /like/ traveling, and I like being with Sesshoumaru-sama! If I could make him sit like Inu-Yasha-" Rin realized what she'd said then, and quickly stopped.  
  
"It would be good for him," Kagome agreed. Inu-Yasha made a little sound; Rin couldn't tell if it was a laugh or negation.  
  
"But it wouldn't be at all proper," Rin muttered, half to herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the Lord of the Western Lands, he can't be humiliated by a little girl, a human girl no less..."  
  
"Feh. That's one of that toad's little speeches, isn't it?" Inu-Yasha observed. "High youkai this, Sesshoumaru-sama that. Feh," he repeated, for emphasis. "If Jaken's the one who's been raising her, there's no hope," he informed his wife. "Now, can we get home already? I'm /tired/."  
  
"All right," Kagome said. "Rin, Sesshoumaru-san hasn't left yet, has he?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Rin replied. "He might have-"  
  
"Well, he'd better not have dumped you here without even asking!" Inu-Yasha said, mustering some anger despite his weariness. "It's not like we'd have trouble feeding someone else, but how rude can he get? I thought he knew all kinds of high youkai etiquette. Or maybe," he added with a growl, "we're not worth asking, since we're just a /human/ and a /hanyou/-"  
  
"Come on, let's see first before you start complaining too much," Kagome said. "Sorry, Rin, Inu-Yasha likes making speeches when he's tired."  
  
"It's all right," Rin said softly. "I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama would have left without asking you. He /is/ very polite, really."  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha said again, but nothing else.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," said Kagome suddenly. "Act /very, very/ tired when we get back."  
  
"Well, that's not going to be a problem," her husband replied, stifling a yawn. "Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you why until later," she said apologetically. "Just make sure you say you're too tired to talk to your brother, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Inu-Yasha said. "Like I'd want to talk to that idiot, anyway." Kagome was relieved that he didn't persist in questioning her. She glanced back at Rin. The girl looked curiously back at her, but said nothing. Kagome sighed to herself. For what seemed the fiftieth time that day, she thought that Rin really needed to learn how to speak up more often, especially around Sesshoumaru.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sesshoumaru heard them coming about ten minutes before they actually got back to the house. It wasn't really that far to Miroku and Sango's, but when you were hauling a couple of two-year-olds, the distance seemed exponentially increased.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru began, when his brother was near enough. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"Wha-" Inu-Yasha said, then remembered: "I'm exhausted, much too tired to talk right now. I have to put Sota to bed." Gathering his final reserve of energy, the part that came from his demon half, he rushed past Sesshoumaru into the house.  
  
If this confused the youkai lord, he didn't show it. "Kagome, we must discuss-"  
  
"Can it wait 'til morning?" Kagome asked, yawning hugely. "I'm so tired, and Kaede's already asleep. Good night, Sesshoumaru-san, Rin." Leaving no room for argument, she, too, entered the house at a pace too quick to be appropriate for the occasion.  
  
"Humans!" Jaken muttered. "I'll never understand them, not that I want to."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? May I sleep outside, just this once more?" Rin didn't feel very hopeful as she asked.  
  
To her surprise, he responded with a toneless, "Do as you will."  
  
Rin wasn't sure if that was better or worse than a flat out 'no'. At least a 'no' would imply that he cared.  
  
"Good night, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama," she whispered, which earned her a 'humph' from Jaken and nothing at all from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin curled up on the ground and tried to sleep despite her worries. She wished she could sleep curled up next to Sesshoumaru, but it had been at least two years since he'd stopped her from doing that. She still felt safe, though, knowing he was there, and miserable in the knowledge that she might not ever again feel that security as she slept.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sneaking out, Kagome found, was remarkably easy. Inu-Yasha and the twins were sleeping like three snoring rocks. It was harder once she was outside; she didn't know how deeply Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru slept. But if Sesshoumaru (who was the one she was most worried about) heard her, he gave no sign of it.  
  
Soon Kagome was more than halfway to Sango and Miroku's house. She hoped that Sango would still be awake, or at least had informed Kirara about the plan. She needn't have worried. Kirara was waiting for her in the yard, with a note in her mouth that Kagome immediately read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I'm sorry I probably won't be awake when you get here. Kohaku and Rumiko wanted to stay up late, and by the time I convinced them to go to bed, I was too tired to do much of anything. I told Kirara about the plan. I think she approves. Keep her as long as you need to. She slept most of today anyway. I hope you are successful! Sango  
  
Not for the first time, Kagome wondered at how much becoming parents had changed all of them. She could remember when eleven o' clock hadn't seemed all that late. Then she laughed quietly.  
  
Kirara made a little inquiring noise and tilted her head. Kagome smiled. "Come on, Kirara. Let's go see Lady Kaede." She climbed on the cat-like demon's back.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fortunately, Kikyo's sister had never been a deep sleeper. She let Kagome into her small house after the younger woman knocked twice. She listened attentively to Kagome's plan, and chuckled after she heard it all.  
  
"That seems a very good plan to me, Kagome," Kaede said. "But of course, ye know that it will depend more on Rin herself than on my magic?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome assured her. "I just think Rin needs a push in the right direction, that's all."  
  
"Aye, I think ye are right," Kaede replied with a smile. "Now, please fetch me my herbs, and that silk in the corner."  
  
"I will," said Kagome, returning the smile. "Thank you so much, Kaede."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome returned home on Kirara four hours later. The sky was still completely dark. Now Kagome was as weary as she'd ever been, after staying up and helping Kaede with the magic that was needed, and with the construction of the necessary item. Now she needed to implement the part of her plan that was going to be the most difficult.  
  
Kagome had only practiced the spell she would need three times, under Lady Kaede's guidance. Kaede had assured her that she had gotten it perfectly. Kagome did have Kikyo's natural abilities, after all. Still, she was nervous. It was one thing casting a spell in Kaede's nice, safe house. It was quite another casting it on a high youkai lord whom she could only hope was really sleeping.  
  
Kagome crept as close as she dared to Sesshoumaru. She noted, in the back of her mind, that he didn't snore like his half-brother. She rather liked that sign of Inu-Yasha's human heritage. She started whispering the words to the spell, holding up the object Kaede had made. Luckily it was a short spell, so she didn't need to stay long. Then she had to use the other half of the spell on Rin, who was murmuring something in her sleep.  
  
When she was finished, about three minutes later, she sneaked back to the house, empty handed, but with her adrenaline flowing. It was an enormous relief when she finally reached her own bed, and lay down next to her husband. She fell asleep immediately.  
  
A/N: I'll try to update sooner next time-no, I WILL update sooner next time. Do, or do not. There is no try. Sorry, I was just thinking about Star Wars, who knows why...Don't worry, next chapter will focus almost exclusively on dear Sessy-chan and Rin. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you have time! ^_^ 


End file.
